Friday Afternoon
by mousehole
Summary: He really believed they were soul mates. RokuNami.


**Author's Note:** Something to munch on, for now. I swear I'm working on the next chapter of the phobic story. I had to scrap said chapter because it was so unpleasant, so you get this instead, and an explanation from me at the end :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Friday Afternoon<strong>_

"Class dismissed."

Ah, the magic words! Roxas shoved the books hastily inside his knapsack. He rose from his chair and bolted out of the room as quickly as he could, his legs screaming for movement. He couldn't help but smile as he shuffled through the crowded hallway, ignoring the stench of sweat and whatnot. He was free!

"Hey, Rox!" the eager blond turned around at the sound of his name to catch a burst of fiery red hair. "You going home already?" the redhead seemed sad.

"I guess so," Roxas laughed. "I'm finally free of today's classes! I deserve a break, you know." He peered into his friend's eyes. "Why, what's up?"

The tall man yawned, throwing back his red spikes. "Xion and I are going out for smoothies at the shack, maybe even go to the old skating park, for old times' sake," he replied, shooting the blond a grin. "To celebrate the beauty of a Friday! You coming, Rox?"

The boy shook his head. For once, he just wanted to relax: sleep on the couch, watch some movies, pig out. He was touched though, that Axel and Xion still wanted to hang out with him. Out of the three, Roxas had the most different schedule, so he rarely got to spend time with his two best friends in campus. Oh well, he thought, that's how college rolls.

"You sure, man?" Axel asked a second time, trying not to sound disappointed. Roxas was his best friend, but after the first year of college it was as if he'd forgotten about him and Xion already: he hung out with his cousin and their friends, some preppy squad. Not that he resented it. It was only fair, since Roxas had a really weird schedule that never seemed to match his or Xion's. Why shouldn't he find other friends?

"Sure as manure," Roxas grinned. "Don't worry! I promise you next week." And then he melted into the crowded hallway, mapping out next week: maybe he'd hang out with them after classes on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday, because Mondays and Thursdays were heavily loaded with his core subjects. Or maybe he'd catch them during their break times during Friday… Or should he wait for them to invite him…?

For a while, he felt a pang of guilt. Why oh _why_ did he reject the invitation? He really missed his old high school best friends: their sense of humor, their inside jokes; everything! And he just blew them off for a couch? What was happening to him?

College was changing them.

_I'll make it up to them next week_, he resolved. _It's not like they really miss me anyway,_ he couldn't help but frown to himself. It was sort of true. Xi and Axel were taking up some Psychology course, while he had to deviate and take up Management, heavily persuaded by his parents.

He'd always see them together, the two, and they never really invited him anymore. Sure, he had Sora and the others to hang out with, but it wasn't the same. They weren't his long time best friends. At first he'd always feel that little twinge of resentment: first towards his parents (so much to sacrifice for you!), then his two best friends (why don't you ever invite me anymore?) and alas, himself (my life sucks).

But who else was to be blamed, if there was even anyone to be? He was hurt when he'd seen Axel and Xion hanging out without him. If those two had been on some dating thing, he'd understand, but he knew neither of them ever felt that way about each other. Ever.

Things were changing so fast.

Ugh. Enough of those depressing thoughts.

Roxas passed the gates of Twilight University and crossed the street, standing under the tram waiting shed. A small rumble erupted in the sky, making the boy's blue eyes turn toward the gray clouds, hoping it wouldn't rain. He also hoped that his blowing off his high school best friends was worth it.

The tram was late.

He knew. He checked his watch thrice to make sure. What on earth would make a tram _late_? Roxas sighed impatiently. The hour was making him cranky. Roxas shrugged his knapsack from his shoulder and slung it around the other.

Twenty minutes later, he boarded the tram (yes, it came). He got off the fourth stop, making his way through the crowded streets towards the subway station. At the time, umbrellas started popping up here and there as the raindrops pelted the passersby.

Oh, his bad, bad, luck!

The subway station had a really long line, so long it reached way out of the stairwell and snaked around the corner. Grumbling, Roxas made his way behind the line and stood there, scowling, and dripping wet.

He wondered what it would've been like if he'd taken Axel's invitation. Maybe they'd be sipping smoothies, Axel and Roxas with chocolate milkshakes and Xion her café latte. Or they'd be running across the campus, trying to find a lost umbrella and claiming it as Axel's. The boy sighed, leaning against the wall.

Well over an eternity later, Roxas finally entered the station. He bought a ticket and sat on one of the chairs against the wall, the last empty one. At last, some form of luck! He ran a finger through his gravity-defying blond clumps of hair, fanning sprays of water out of it.

But then came this girl, a really pretty one. She seemed nervous, her shoulders hunched, arms crossed protecting what looked like a sketchpad. Plus, she looked drenched and tired. He sighed, more out of his loss of said luck than admiring her fair skin. With a small wave, Roxas stood up and offered his seat to her. It was more out of decorum than… than anything, really.

Who was he kidding?

"First time?" he asked her.

She took the seat gratefully. "First time by myself," she corrected him shyly, wringing water out of her flaxen hair. "I always come with my friends, but they… they kind of ditched me today." Was it right of her to say that much? The girl waved it off. "I'm just a bit tired," she explained.

Roxas nodded. "I know what you mean," he said. "Always happens to me," he tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone but failed miserably.

The girl peered at him curiously. Her eyes, he noticed, were so… captivating. A pale blue, piercing but gentle at the same time. How could that be? "Ah," he snapped out of his reverie. "I'm Roxas," he introduced himself, evading her questioning glance. "Pleased to meet you," he turned his charm full on, handshake included.

Just as she took his hand, a small boom filled the room and the lights flickered violently until they shut down. The girl screamed just as the populated room did. Her hand closed in a fist around his extended one.

In the following silence, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied shakily. "Just a bit surprised," she let out a small laugh, trying to relax. She loosened her grip on his hand.

"Does this mean you'll forever be traumatized?"

The girl laughed again. "Well, I'm not sleepy anymore," she kidded. It was nice to know that he could make her do that. He smiled.

"You seemed tired when I saw you," Roxas ventured. What? She seemed nice enough, and vocal about a lot of things.

He saw her flick her blond mane over her shoulder under the dim light coming from over the ground. "I am," she admitted. "Twilight University life is just so different from the one back at home!"

The boy had to agree. "I know, right?" he didn't mean to, but he started spilling. Something about the girl made him feel comfortable around her. "It sucks for me 'cause my parents made me choose Management, you know, to take over the family business, and I'm horrible at all the subjects under it."

"I hate the fact that I have so much to do!" she agreed. "I'm in Fine Arts, so I _always_ need to think of something fabulous to paint every day. On top of that, I can't spend time with my friends because they're all in some other course," she sighed, sitting down beside him on the floor. "It's such a silly thing to mourn about, isn't it?"

How he believed they were soul mates. "No, I get it," he said, more and more drawn to the girl. "That's actually how I feel about my course, except you like yours, I guess."

"Maybe," she replied vaguely, a far-off look in her eyes. "But there are just so many things to let go of because of it, like friends..."

He _really _believed they were soul mates.

In true time, an hour passed; for the two, it seemed live ten minutes. The lights came back on, and the subway train finally arrived. Overhead in the sound systems the station heads bleared their apologies for the interference. Not that the two minded.

"Oh, I never got your name," Roxas tried again, trying to quell the shame he felt inside. He stood up first, holding a hand out for the girl to take it as she steadied herself on her own feet.

She smiled. "Naminé," the girl said shyly, taking his hand.

They boarded the already crowded train. Unable to find seats, the two blonds stood by the wall.

"I get off after four stops," Roxas blurted.

Did he detect a frown? "I'm off at the third," she replied, her voice laced with some disappointment.

Well, he was also disappointed, to say the least. Despite the horrid day, he enjoyed this girl's company. It was a bonus that she went to the same university. And that she was pretty. And fun to talk to.

"Hey," Roxas said. Naminé turned to him expectantly. She was just so pretty… "Um, do you want to hang out next week?"

He's never asked a girl for anything, ever: accompany him some place, ask for advice. There was only Xion, but Xion was one of the guys. It was only normal that he felt awkward (and sweaty and tired…) asking her to spend time with him.

Naminé gave him another smile. "Why not?" she asked, hesitated, then added, "I'd love to."

Roxas wanted to jump for joy. They exchanged numbers, promising to text. Yay, new friends! "Is next Friday okay with you?" he asked her.

The girl giggled. "Of course it is! I'd have to blow my friends off, though." She looked pleased with the idea. "Oh, this is my stop," Naminé said, looking out the window. Then she turned to him. "See you around, Roxas!" she waved goodbye, making him promise to text her.

Five minutes later his phone beeped: a text message! _Only Friday? Haha :) –Naminé_

Roxas leaned against the wall, trying his best not to smile –wait, he just failed that –smile _widely_. People were starting to look at him weird.

Maybe he'll just visit Axel and Xion on Tuesday and Wednesday… or maybe just Tuesday… or Wednesday… or just Tuesday lunch…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note : <strong>I miss high school :( Hope this story is okay.. please review! :)


End file.
